


thick thighs save lives

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, PWP, chubby dan, thigh fucking, which is totally a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's a bit self-conscious about his body, but Eddie reveals that he has nothing to worry about on that front.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thick thighs save lives

**Author's Note:**

> The title was supposed to just be a placeholder title for this in my drafts, but fuck it, it's a funny one and I'm keeping it. This was a fill for the kink meme, someone requested "thick thighs!Dan" with no other specifics, and since Eddie is the only character I feel like I can write well, I of course went with him.  
> I don't know how I managed to slip in a bit of fluff in a story with these too, but by George, I did.

“Ya know, you're a little...chubbier than I expected,” said Eddie, and it really seemed like he was trying to be polite, and maybe that statement would be considered polite coming from him. Still, it didn't sting any less and Dan felt himself regretting this arrangement, though not for the first time.

He knew he had to be pretty desperate, pretty hard up for action, to have even considered something like this, and he knew that Eddie had to have been desperate himself; he didn't seem like the type for this at all. But after a few layered remarks, a few pointed looks, and a few blunt questions, his intentions were made clear, and that was how they had fallen into bed together.

So to speak, of course. They hadn't actually gotten into bed yet, only started to undress, and that was when Eddie had gotten a good look at Dan and made his remark. He was still in his pants, but that was enough for Dan to be able to tell that he was incredibly fit, much more than anyone of his age should have been. His chest was broad and muscled, his arms were thick, and, to add insult to injury, none of it looked distasteful. He was muscular in the most attractive sort of way, and he was middle-aged.

Compared to him, Dan was sure he looked even worse than he normally did, and he already wasn't exactly proud. Even keeping up his workouts hadn't prevented his stomach from softening, and what little definition he had had from fading. He had never been meant to be muscular and he knew that, but he hadn't ever particularly liked that fact. Now he was having it pointed out to him in the most shameful way possible, by someone he was sure would not let him live it down.

When Eddie realized that he wasn't saying anything, he added, “I'm just sayin', ya know, cos that costume of yours kinda makes ya look more...ya know.”

Of course he knew. He had designed it that way on purpose; no one would be intimidated by him as he was now. “Sorry if it's disappointing,” he replied, not sure what else to say. He wanted this to be over with, he wanted Eddie to hurry up and mock him so he could leave. This had been a bad idea.

“No, no, I don't mean it like that!” the older man said quickly. Oddly enough, he looked almost uncomfortable, which wasn't a look Dan was used to seeing on him. “S'not...s'not a bad thing, or anythin' like that. Kinda prefer it, or at least I think I do. Haven't exactly done shit like this before.”

Dan was so surprised by that admission that he wondered if he had heard correctly. Not the last thing; he had been pretty sure that this was the first time Eddie had propositioned another man. It was the other thing, the part about preferring it, that took him by surprised. He had never expected anyone to _like_ that part of him- _tolerate_ , maybe, but not like. Certainly not prefer, but he didn't seem to be lying.

Eddie set back to undressing, and while he did, he said, “What about you? Ya ever done somethin' like this, ya know...with another guy?” It was almost funny how sheepish he got whenever he truly addressed the nature of what they were doing, and his question confirmed what Dan had suspected.

In response, he merely shrugged, not giving a solid yes or no. He had, but it had only been a few times and a very long time ago. Confidence did not come naturally to him in most areas of his life, and partners of any gender were hard to come by when that was the case. Eddie nodded as if he understood the answer even though it was completely unclear before giving Dan another once over, this time the approval in his gaze much more obvious.

“I dunno if I wanna full on fuck you,” he said at last. “There's somethin', uh...somethin' I did with a few chicks before, an' that's what I wanna do with you.”

“What's that?” asked Dan.

“Well, it sounds kinda stupid explainin' it out loud,” he replied, looking so uncharacteristically nervous that it really was funny. “But, like, I just kinda...between your thighs...ya know?” He groaned, as if realizing just how little his explanation really said. “Look, you've got damn good thighs for a man, kid. And I am a sucker for some good thighs, alright?”

“I think I understand the gist of it. Okay, if that's what you want to do.” And he was more than willing to let him try that, even if it would be entirely one-sided. His thighs in particular had been something he was ashamed of- thick and almost feminine, he hated exposing them, and yet Eddie liked them so much that it was making him of all people act shy.

He bent over the bed as if he were going to be fucked and the older man positioned himself behind him. His legs were spread just a bit, giving Eddie more than enough room to slide his already hard cock between them, and then he brought them together slowly, applying just enough pressure. He heard the man behind him hiss and moan in pleasure and then he began to buck his hips while Dan just stood there, allowing him to move as he wanted.

Pressing his weight further against Dan, Eddie picked up speed with his movements, grunting as he fucked him but did not really fuck him. Grunting and mumbling a few, “yeah”s and “like that”s, he kept it up for a good while before he grabbed Dan's shoulders roughly and let out a moan that sounded as if it came from deep within his chest, and then he came.

Eddie stood up then, panting, and Dan stood with him. He looked down at the mess he had left behind on his bed and only laughed, saying, “Guess I'm gonna have to clean that up later, huh?” A pause followed before he said, “Say, that didn't really leave much room for you to enjoy yourself. Do ya want me to...?”

Eddie scowled then, frustrated; this shyness, this uncertainty, did not suit him. He was the sort of man who always knew what he was doing and the sort of man who always took control, not the sort who had never done something before and was struggling to figure out how exactly to behave. Giving an exasperated sigh, he changed direction and said, “Just stand there, alright?”

Those were easy enough instructions for Dan to follow, but when Eddie sunk to his knees, he almost stopped him. He had never seemed the sort to do something like  _this_ \- he was the one who was supposed to be on the receiving end. There was nothing giving about him, yet here he was, more than ready to give as he hesitantly stared at Dan's cock before opening his mouth.

For someone with no experience, he did not seem to have much trouble figuring out what to do, but maybe he was just applying his knowledge of what had been done to him in the past. Either way, once he had taken it into his mouth, he began to suck lightly, and it felt  _good_ . This was something Dan had never done before- he had never been on this end, and he had never felt just what he had given to the few lovers he had had. When Eddie began to use his tongue, he felt as if he were in heaven.

Even with the slight hesitations that came up every now and then, as Eddie paused and seemed to debate what he should do next, it was still one of the most pleasurable things that Dan had ever experienced. For a man who did not know what he was doing and for a man who shouldn't even be doing this, Eddie was damn good at blowing, and he wondered if telling him would be a compliment or if it would be best if he just kept that to himself.

Soon enough, he did not have time to think about that or anything but how damn great he felt, how close he was getting, and somehow Eddie must have picked up on that because he began to suck harder, taking as much into his mouth as he could, and Dan moaned, loud and uninhibited, and bucked slightly, forcing himself just a little bit deeper, and then he knew that he could not take anymore and he started to pull back, barely managing to mutter, “I'm gonna...”

Eddie listened to him and he pulled back just in time to turn, adding his own contribution to the existing mess on the bed. It was the best option; he was barely able to get out in time and had no time to look for anywhere else to do it, and if he had thought Eddie didn't seem like he should be the one to give, he certainly was not the type to be made to swallow. He stood up, a smirk on his face, and watched Dan as he panted and came down from his orgasm.

“That wasn't too bad, huh?” he asked, chuckling. “Not my thing, but I figured I'd pay ya back an' all.”

“It was really good,” Dan admitted with a nod. “And you liked doing...what you did?”

“Yeah, s'been a while since I got to do that with anyone. Didn't expect ya to be someone I'd try it with but...” He shook his head. “Like I said, damn good thighs.”

It had been a very strange encounter on many fronts. Just the fact that it was with Eddie alone made it strange, but then there was all that he had done and wanted to do, from his own pleasure to his willingness to blow Dan. But strangest of all was how much he liked Dan's body, something that had been his source of shame for a long time, and he almost wanted to ask Eddie to this again some time, just because of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I wanted to write about Eddie giving a blowjob and being awkward about it. What a guy.


End file.
